


Five Stories

by trascendenza



Category: The Chronicle (2001)
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five stories that never made the paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's actually seen The Chronicle, these should be considered plot bunnies up for grabs. :) #4 is an allusion to _Brimstone_. Prompted by chicafrom3.

5\. **It Came From Under The Sink.**  
_The Amazing True Tale of How Two Star-Crossed Lovers Met Through Inter-Dimensional Portal and The Plumber That Married Them._ (Donald had a very strict policy of keeping his private and personal life separate.)

4\. **Poltergeists: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.**  
_Interior Decorating Tips: How to Attract These Telekinetic Ghouls into Your Home and How to Keep Them There._ (Grace tested out the article and found that it worked too well; her mother ended up buying the whole apartment building that she used to live in because it became Grand Central station for poltergeists.)

3\. **Everyday Ectoplasm: What to Do With Those Leftovers?**  
_Arts &amp; Crafts, Recipes, and Other Ways to Recycle that Supernatural Gunk That Just Keeps Building Up._ (The crème of ectoplasm recipe, while nutritious, wasn't up to Donald's exacting standards.)

2\. **Satan: Is He Really So Bad?**  
_One Ex-Hellion Detective Comes Forward With His Story._ (The printers mysteriously broke down every time they tried to print this article; the detective just laughed when they told him, and left the office muttering about collecting on his bet.)

1\. **Clone Babies: Who's Your Daddy?**  
_How An Alien Abductee, A Neurotic Reporter and Their Trusty Photographer Went into a DNA Scrambler and Came Out Parents._


End file.
